


13 going on 30 AU

by Lokisbitchassbuttetknife



Category: MCU
Genre: M/M, Thulk, thruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisbitchassbuttetknife/pseuds/Lokisbitchassbuttetknife
Summary: A 13 going on 30 thruce AU that many people on tumblr wanted so here I am writing it!





	13 going on 30 AU

1989

It was picture day today and Thor really wasn’t having it. His hair looked frizzy because he overslept and he had dark bags under his eyes. He overall just looked kinda dead. All of that and the fact that the photographer kept pronouncing his name with a th instead of just a t. Must be an American thing to just pronounce things the way they learned to. That didn’t stop him from being happy after closing his locker and seeing that the popular jocks were approaching him, who were all jacked and handsome. They were simply walking down the hall and all the girls were swooning. Thor wasn’t any less jacked nor handsome than them but they still had a kinda hard time accepting him. Because his best friend was Bruce Banner. He was a sweet little chubby nerd that Thor just adored so much. He was genuinely funny and adorable, they have the same music taste and Thor could listen to his voice talking about science experiences all day. There was just something calming about it. 

„Hey Thor? How did the pictures go?“ Peter one of the jocks asked him.

Thor slammed his locker close nervously before answering. 

„Haha yeah not that good but what can I do about it now huh?“ 

„Ugh yeah mine are dreadful as well.“  
Peter held his pictures up and he literally looked like a god on them. Thor lost his breath and tilted forwards for a second but quickly regained his posture and told Peter that the pictures were breathtaking. 

„Haha yah thank you, you weird homo.“  
Thor just chuckled at the obvious insult. He was trying to be nice and always seemed to push the wrong buttons. 

Thor was super happy when the day finally ended and he met up with Bruce infront of the school. Bruce was, as always, reading a book and not really paying attention to his surroundings. Thor smiled at the sight of his intelligent friend and neighbor. 

„Hey Bruce!“  
The book snapped shut and Bruce looked up at Thor. 

„Hey Thor how was your day? Did your pictures come out good?“ 

Thor’s expression fell: „Well as good as they can when you’re trying to correct the photographers pronunciation on your name.“ 

„Oh the good old th again huh?“ 

„Yeah why does everyone keep doing that?“  
Bruce looked at Thor again, „I don’t know it’s just a language thing really. No one would think of pronouncing your name in the Norwegian way.“ 

„You did though.“, Thor smiled brightly at his friend. When he and Bruce met back then, they connected immediately. Thor just moved there. He was four years old back then. They wanted to bring the family next door a gift the good old new neighbor stuff you just do. They weren’t there tho so Thors mother just left the flower pot outside with a note that said „Were the Odinsons and just moved here! We hope you like the flowers and also on a great neighborhood.

With love from Thor, Loki, Frigga and Odin.“  
One day later a chubby little kid came around with a bread and some butter. Thor was at the door and the kid said  
„Hello my name is Bruce and your name must either be Thor or Loki. You look more like a Thor to me though.“ 

He pronounced the name right on the first try.  
Thor snapped out of the fond memory and turned his attention back to Bruce.  
The were on their way back home by now and Bruce got a pack of razzles out and put some in his hand. 

„Want some razzles?“  
„Razzles are for kids.“  
„Exactly.“


End file.
